Love Interest of Hikaru
by rasen-guh
Summary: Hikaru is clueless about his feelings for Hinata, and Kaoru plans a date. [ONE-SHOT]


Date Published: May 19, 2017

Author's Comment [1]: There's not enough crossover fanfiction with Hinata in it, so I thought I'd contribute. It's not the best one-shot, as it was created on pure whim, but, I mean, there will be at least one person who'd enjoy it, right? I enjoyed writing it, that's for sure.

Author's Comment [2]: I'll probably work on some other crossovers that involves Hinata, too, like Kuroko no Basuke or Batman or something; I'm thinking about it. I also plan to do some non-crossover stories, but they'll most likely be alternate universes (AU) or futuristic.

Summary: Hikaru is clueless about his feelings for Hinata, and Kaoru plans a date.

Disclaimer: Naruto and characters © Kishimoto Masashi / Ouran High School Host Club and characters © Hatori Bisco

 **Love Interest of Hikaru**

In their last year of secondary school at Ouran Elite Private Academy, Kaoru immediately found out about his older twin's love interest on the new transfer student in class 3-A before the other even figured it out; therefore, Kaoru tried his very best to help the clueless Hikaru, but sometimes he wholeheartedly wished his brother wasn't such a stupid idiot about his _own_ romantic feelings because Hikaru was making him put a lot more effort into the situation than needed.

The new girl was named Hyuuga Hinata. She came from a clan of old money who owned a dojo that taught some form of ancient martial arts called the gentle fist (they were very distant relatives to the Haninozuka and Morinozuka, too). Her family had recently started to integrate into the business world, and she was to flourish it as heiress, along with the help of her annoying, overprotective, and domineering cousin Neji and her stubborn, obnoxious, and arrogant sister Hanabi. Thus, she transferred to Ouran with her overbearing siblings, for Konoha High School didn't provide the necessary advanced classes for the business world. Although most of the students did excel in academics, they're more recognized for their athletic abilities.

A week in, and Kaoru found Hinata to be irritatingly shy and timid. Her abominable stutter and quiet voice made things much worse for Kaoru. However, her looks were quite a marvel, he had to admit. She looked like a porcelain doll with her long hair, ivory skin, voluminous lashes, and plump lips. Her eyes were another thing. They were a faint lavender that was filled with so much warmth and emotions that Kaoru had to believe that the Hyuuga princess wouldn't be able to tell a lie if her dear life depended on it.

Hikaru, on the other hand, found her furious blushes to be quite amusing and her nervous stutters to be unbelievably adorable, if his own curious raise of the eyebrow or pink blush on the cheeks were any indication of his attraction towards the meek girl. He also absentmindedly expressed his like for the girl a few times when the brothers slept under the sheets together, mumbling how she smelled of a nice bouquet of lilies that day or mentioning how she did something slightly different with her hair or the little makeup she applied to her face.

When asked about his crush, Hikaru always denied the apparent 'ridiculous' idea and laughed it off, claiming he only liked to tease her because she was an easy prey and it irritated her older cousin, and sometimes the younger sister. Kaoru had to sigh heavily. His immature brother was exasperating, but he understood that Hikaru didn't want to go through another painful heartbreak, as there was a rumor about Hinata having a long time, one-sided love of her own with a former classmate and childhood friend back at her previous secondary school.

Therefore, detective Kaoru investigated the matter. He, along with his friends from college, excluding the also third year high schooler Haruhi, snuck into Konoha High and gathered the needed information, meeting a boisterous group of boys and girls, the Rookie Nine, who claimed they were Hinata's closest friends, an Aburame and Inuzuka being her best friends. However, after their hard work, Kyouya, flipping through his black notebook, had announced that he already had the information, which caused Kaoru to pout, but he supposed that it gave him a chance to study Hinata's characteristics and personality more in depth. Her choice of friends was rather diverse, Kaoru had commented, and Haruhi agreed that it was rather surprising.

Kyouya then told them that the crush Hinata had on a boy named Uzumaki Naruto was long gone, about a year and a half ago, which explained why she had willingly left her friends to attend Ouran for her last year of high school. Apparently, goofball Naruto had rejected a gentle girl like Hinata for another girl, one with supposed superhuman strength and abnormally pink hair, in their social group.

So, with no obstacles in the way, but Hikaru's denseness and Hinata's shy personality, Kaoru eagerly executed his plan: Hikaru's Love Interest.

The easy part was secretly inviting the Hyuuga girl to the host club after club hours, with the approval of the former president and vice president and without allowing the cousin and sister have knowledge of the plan. Tamaki was beyond ecstatic about the arrangement, as well as the rest of the group members. Hani and Mori excitedly, the former more so than the latter, helped gather the necessary items, and Haruhi gladly helped with preparing Hinata's favorite snacks and tea. The problem was trying to make Hikaru stay by himself in Music Room Three without causing any suspicion, and Kaoru really hated lying to him.

"Where're you going, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, removing himself from the couch.

"No, no, you stay there," Kaoru countered. "Wait here for me. I have some business with the class president."

"I'm going to be lonely," Hikaru pouted, twirling a teaspoon in a mug. "What's this for anyway?" He gestured to the pressed flowers, the two warm cinnamon buns, and the cup of coffee and tea.

"Hani-senpai brought that from a new bakery near his home. I already had my share."

Hikaru eyed the two sets of utensils suspiciously, but before he could comment about it, Kaoru had slip through the double doors quietly.

Upon exiting, Kaoru had only hoped things would work out well. His brother was too sensitive and too precious for another heartbreak, but he trusted the Hyuuga girl, as she had also expressed some form of endearment towards his brother, if the light flicker of her eyelashes in attempt to avoid eye contact in nervousness when he greeted her and the scarlet hue rushing towards her perked ears and slender neck in embarrassment when he stood by her side was any obvious hint. He mused she was a good candidate as his brother's girlfriend. Kaoru will have to adapt to her nervous habits; but if it'll make Hikaru happy and help him move on from Haruhi, Kaoru can surely do it.

Hinata wasn't that bad as girlfriend material, he had to confess, as he walked to an empty classroom to occupy for the time being. She was very smart, as her class rankings proved such claim, immediately asserting herself in fourth place once she entered Ouran; she was a great cook, especially with baking, occasionally offering her pastries and lunch boxes to the host club, or more specifically Hani and Mori; and she was a kind and caring person, for she was always worrying over the other's well-being rather than herself, if the supposed incident of protecting Naruto from a man named Pein wasn't enough evidence. She was the perfect contender for Hikaru's childish and immature heart.

Kaoru smiled, a sad kind of smile.

If things worked out, then his twin won't just be his anymore. Kaoru would then have to learn how to share Hikaru with another, and he thought he was prepared, he really did; but he began to wonder if he could. Hikaru would spend half of his time with Hinata, and, slowly and gradually, he'd leave to be with her more often. The thought of Hikaru spending less time with him made him depressed. She would replace him.

"Are you alright, Kaoru- _kun_?"

Kaoru looked up in surprise, blinking the tears away.

Hinata stood by the entrance in all her beauty, hair brushed until it reached her lower back, makeup done elegantly and subtly, and dressed in the drab school outfit that made her look almost angelic. He had to wonder if he really did saw a pair of white feathered wings behind her back. She took a step forward and offered one of her kind smiles, the one that filled her strange eyes with such affection and passion, no matter in a friendly or lovingly way, that made any individual's heart skip a beat.

"Kaoru- _kun_ ," she started. "Hikaru- _kun_ is looking for you."

The way she spoke, without the stutter, startled him. Her voice sounded soft and soothing, unlike the squeals from fangirls and the authoritative sound from his mother and grandmother.

She daintily walked towards him and gracefully knelt beside his body, which sat on a chair, on both knees and gently laid a warm hand on his thigh. She shyly looked up, tucking a stray strand of silky indigo hair behind her ear, and he saw the opalescent eyes, under the long lashes, staring right back. Her pretty, concerned smile remained, and he felt her studying him. She was searching for something, and he wasn't sure what it was, be it trying to read his emotions or study his handsome features.

"I-I wish to thank you for arranging the little d-date with Hikaru- _kun_ ," she murmured, and Kaoru found himself staring at her small frame offering a handkerchief with a light blue rose embroidered on the corner. "At first, I was quite surprised to only find Hikaru- _kun_ there, but we ended it with another-another date." Her face was flushed scarlet, and she averted her gaze to his polished shoes.

Kaoru wiped his eyes, watching her reaction. He inadvertently smiled, and Hinata caught the slight curve, causing her to fume even more.

"Y-You're not going to tease me, too, are you?" She joked in such a small voice that Kaoru had felt subconsciously guilty about their previous interactions. His brother and he had always found a way to tease her, until she fainted of embarrassment on several occasions, because it was the only way Hikaru knew how to deal with his romantic feelings and Kaoru, at that time, had safely assumed it was done out of pure entertainment. Her fainting was quite a feat, as none of their customers had lost consciousness to their 'forbidden brotherly love' shtick before. Haruhi had called them bullies for their cruel actions; and Hani and Mori were quite unhappy about it, so they recently stopped the extreme torments.

"No, I won't," Kaoru answered truthfully. He stood up and offered a hand to her, which she gladly accepted. "I know my brother can be dense about his feelings because he's not used to expressing them very well, but I truly do hope you two can have a happy ending together."

Her smile became so big and bright that Kaoru had a goofy grin himself.

"I understand," she replied. "And, I thank you again, Kaoru- _kun_."

Kaoru nodded.

Her warm expression then changed to a worried one. "O-Oh, Hikaru- _kun_ is looking for you. He must be worried. You should go to him immediately."

"Right," he started to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Hinata."

"Good-bye, Kaoru- _kun_."

Kaoru had to concede that Hinata wasn't a villain. She was a person who wouldn't take his brother away from him. She was too nice and too caring for that kind of evil deed. If anything, she would remind Hikaru that Kaoru was waiting for him or that he should be with Kaoru instead, though he doubts Hikaru needed any reminders to spend time with Kaoru. She understood their brotherly love, and she understood their feelings very well. She was not the type to be possessive or clingy or jealous. No wonder Hikaru fell head over heels for her.

So, Kaoru felt no regrets setting his beloved twin up with Hyuuga Hinata. He felt even happier when he entered Music Room Three and saw a cheerful Hikaru sitting on the same couch with their favorite tea and pastries nicely placed on the coffee table. A thank you notecard with a simple, light blue rose was settled on the side, replacing the pressed flowers, and Kaoru figured the snacks were carefully and meticulously prepared by Hinata. They smelled delicious and looked delectable.

"What took you so long?" Hikaru commented, and Kaoru could only laugh about worrying over nothing.

Hinata was trustworthy.

Author's Comment [3]: Don't you think Hinata would look cute in the Ouran's school uniform? I think the yellow would be a nice contrast to her hair.


End file.
